Taken
by Gina E
Summary: Maria and Georgs life is shattered by a cruel plot
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place around 10 months after they left Austria.

The story is not in line with the real story. Might be too much drama for some.


	2. Stolen

Dawn was breaking as Maria heard the soft cries of her hungry son coming from the nursery. She slowly rises from the bed and walks into the nursery. She bends down and takes her son out of the cradle. She gently kisses him on the forehead. With his eyes still closed he lets out a louder cry. Maria sits down in the chair and proceeds to feed her hungry son. 

As she cradles him she softly speaks to him" your father is right you know, you definitely have Kurts appetite." Maria touches his head and thinks about the last year. Her life has changed more than she had ever imagined. In one year she went from a postulant in a convent to a wife and mother of eight. They have been in Switzerland for ten months now. They wait every day for news from the American Embassy. Visas are very hard to get especially for a family of eight.

She looks down at her son still eating. She smiles as she thinks of the day just two weeks ago when he was born. She remembers how scared she was and how Georg stayed by her side the entire time. She remembers the smile on Georgs face when he held his son for the first time. When she held him the utter joy she felt as she gazed at him. His eyes are Georgs. Dark and beautiful. She laughs to herself when George notices his temper is like someone else he knows. He screams if he does not get fed immediately 

They have decided to baptize him Johannes Maxamillion. Johannes for Georgs father and Maxamillion for Max.

Maria watches as Johannes slowly closes his eyes and falls back to sleep. Even though he is asleep Maria continues to rock him. Sensing someone is in the room she turns her head towards the door that connects the nursery with her and Georgs bedroom. She smiles as she sees Georg watching her. Georg quietly walks over to her and kisses her on the head. He reaches down and gently touches Johannes on the head. The baby stirs slightly but goes back to sleep. Georg picks up the baby and cradles him in his arms. Georg sways back and forth while he gently talks to him.

" I see you finally are asleep, I think you have your days and nights mixed up. You are keeping your mother up all night", Georg quietly said to the sleeping child. Maria walked over to Georg and kissed the baby on the cheek. Georg looked at Maria and their eyes met in a loving gaze. Maria reached up and kissed Georg lightly on the lips. When they parted Georg smiled at her. He slowly walked over to the cradle and layed Johannes down. Georg kissed the baby and quietly he and Maria left the nursery. Once in their room Georg took Marias hand and pulled her to him. As his lips found hers she wrapped her arms around his neck. Maria moaned as Georgs hands touched her bare skin. Georgs lips left hers and whispered in her ear "I love you. Maria said " I love you back. As they started to kiss again they heard a knock on the door.

" Mother, Father are you ready yet" asked Louisa.

Both Georg and Maria suddenly remembered that they promised the children a picnic. They parted as Georg answered " We will be down in a couple of minutes". They smiled at each other and proceeded to get dressed.

As they walked down to breakfast they met the housekeeper Mrs. Holbrook. 

"Good morning Baron, Baroness the children are finishing packing lunch for the picnic. Your breakfast is in the dining room" she said as she passed them.

" Mrs. Holbrook thank you for watching the baby so I could go on the outing. He just finished eating and he should sleep for about three hours. We should be back by then. If he should wake up I have a bottle in the refrigerator. If he cries try rocking him and he will fall asleep," Maria started to go on but Georg interrupted.

" Darling we won't be gone for days I think Mrs. Holbrook can handle the baby for a couple of hours" he said holding her hand.

" I'm sorry it's just that this will be the first time I will leave him, I guess I am a little nervous" Maria said as she looked at Mrs. Holbrook. 

The housekeeper smiled and said " I understand Baroness but he will be just fine. Remember I raised five sons of my own" Maria nodded and she and Georg went to have breakfast. They barely finished when the children were pleading to leave. Maria went to get the basket and soon everyone was walking towards the lake. The lake was only a mile from the house. Georg and the children played a game of ball while Maria set up their lunch. Soon it was time to leave. As they walked into the house Maria called Mrs. Holbrook's name. She found it odd that the woman did not answer. Maria suddenly had a terrible feeling. She ran up to the nursery with Georg following behind. The nursery door was open and as they went in Maria gasped. Mrs. Holbrook was sitting in the rocking chair, her hands tied behind her back and her mouth gagged. As Georg went to untie her. Marias only thought was the baby. As she ran to the cradle her heart sank as she cried out " Georg! The baby! " He's gone. Maria fell to her knees crying as she held the baby's blanket. 


	3. The Trade

Georg rushes over to the cradle after untying Mrs. Holbrook. He reaches for Maria and pulls her into his arms. Mrs. Holbrook, still somewhat hysterical, starts to recount what happened. 

"About a half an hour ago the baby started crying. I came upstairs to get him. I was bringing him down when three men, two in uniform met me on the stairs. They forced me back into the nursery. They tied me up and left a note in the cradle. There was nothing I could do" she says as she starts to cry. 

Georg grabs the paper out of the cradle and reads it--Your son will not be harmed if you cooperate. Be at the address on the other side of this note in one hour. Bring your wife. Once you are in our custody we will allow her to take the baby but you will stay with us. We warn you Baron do not think of doing anything stupid-- It was signed Zeller. Georg looks at the address and realizes it is near the Swiss-Austrian border. Maria looks at Georg, her eyes wide with fear.

" Georg what are we going to do?" she asks searching his eyes for the answer.

"Mrs. Holbrook I need you to stay with the children. I am going to call the police and have them send someone to guard the house. The Baroness and I are going to get our son back! Georg says as he takes Marias hands in his. Mrs. Holbrook agrees to stay. Georg explains to the other children what has happened and asks Liesl to help Mrs. Holbrook with the younger ones. The children are scared but realize their father has no choice but to do what Zeller wants. 

Georg goes to his room and emerges ten minutes later. Maria is waiting for him in the car. Georg looks at the map and finds the quickest way to get to the address Zeller gave him. As he drives he holds Marias hand tight in his. 

"Maria listen to me carefully. Once we get to the address and I hand myself over to them I want you to take the baby and leave as fast as you can. Do not stop for anything or anybody. Call this number as soon as you are home safe" Georg says as he hands her a piece of paper.

Georg I can't leave you there with them. They will kill you" she says as she sqeezes his hand tighter.

" Maria they won't kill me. Zeller wants to make an example of me. They probably will take me back to Austria and put me on trial for treason. But I have a plan and if it works I will be home by tonight. I knew that Zeller was still looking for me. He must be pretty desperate to do something like this. The Nazis must be putting a lot of pressure on him. They were really angry when I got away" Georg says as he continues driving.

Maria looks at him and sees the determination in his eyes. She knows he will give his life for his son if it comes to that. 

" Georg, what if they don't give us the baby. He's only two weeks old" she says as tears start to form in her eyes.

Georg reaches up and wipes a tear that rolls down her face. 

" I have to believe that they will give you the baby. It's me they want. The baby was just a way to get to me" he says as he slows down. He stops the car.

"The address we are going to is just up the road. When we get there follow behind me and do exactly what I say. Remember as soon as they give you Johannes leave and drive as fast as you can." Georg looks at her and pulls her to him. He holds her tight and says" I promise you everything will be allright. Trust me".

Maria holds him tighter. She doesn't want him to let her go. She wants to ask him about his plan but she knows he won't tell her. All he is concerned about is getting their son back. 

He breaks from their embrace and slowly drives up the road. As they come around a small curve they see a house. Maria sees a car in front with Nazi flags adorning each door. Georg pulls up next to the car. he gets out and goes around to get Maria. he motions for her to walk behind him. As they reach the front door Georg stops , only for a second when he hears a baby cry. He looks back at Maria and sees the anguish in her eyes. He slowly opens the door and steps in. He takes Marias hand as they walk into the hallway. As Maria is about to say something a door opens and Zeller steps out. He is followed by two soldiers. One of which is holding their son. Georg starts to take the baby when Zeller stops him.

" Not so fast Baron. We want to make sure you did not bring the police" Zeller says as he steps between Georg and the baby. Maria holding back tears watches as the soldier steps back. The baby starts to cry and it takes every ounce of restraint she has not to take the baby from his grasp. 

Satisfied that they came alone Zeller motions for the soldier to hand Maria the baby. At the same time the other soldier takes Georg and ties his hands. Maria takes their son and holds him close. The baby quiets as Maria gently rocks him. She looks into Georgs eyes and she remembers what he told her. 

As she starts to leave Zeller stops her, " Not so fast Baroness, we are not done with you yet. 


	4. Home Safe

Maria stops and looks at Georg. 

"Look Zeller I have done everything you have asked. I demand that you let my wife and son go!" Georg shouts. 

" Calm down Baron. You are in no position to be demanding anything." Zeller says as he glares at Georg. Maria looks at Georg her eyes wide with fear. She fears the worst. Zeller won't let her go. As she starts to speak to Zeller he cuts her off.

" Baroness we will be taking your husband back to Austria to stand trial for treason. You leave when we say you can. Once we are out of Switzerland you and your son will be free to go back to your home. After all we want to make sure that you don't do anything stupid like alerting the authorities" Zeller says as he stares at Maria. 

As Maria listens to Zellers words she holds her son tighter in her arms. Zellers eyes are cold and unfeeling. As she looks at Georg tears start to come to her eyes. Georg looks back at her and he tries to reassure her everything will be fine.

" Herr Zeller before you leave can I say goodbye to my husband" Maria asks Zeller, her eyes never leaving Georgs.

Zeller looks at her and then at Georg " I see nothing wrong with you saying goodbye Baroness. As you can see I am not a monster". 

Maria looks at Zeller with disgust. How can he say he is not a monster. He took a two week old baby and held him in for ransom. He is taking her husband away from her and their children. She walks over to Georg and puts her head on his chest. She looks up at him and he reaches down and kisses her lightly on the lips. He looks at the baby and kisses him on the forehead.

" I love you Maria, tell the children I love them too" Georg says as he looks into her eyes.

Maria holds Johannes with one arm as she reaches up with her free hand and touches Georgs face. They look at each other neither one wanting to look away. After a couple of minutes Zeller breaks their connection by telling one of the guards to take Georg to the car. Maria watches helplessly as Georg is led outside. 

As Zeller walks to the door he turns to Maria. " The guard will stay until he gets a phone call telling him we are in Austria. Then you will be free to leave. Maria watches out the window as Zeller gets in the car and drives away. She looks up and silently prays that Georg will be all right. As she silently prays the baby starts to cry. Realizing he must be hungry Maria asks the guard for some privacy. The guard steps outside. Maria sits down in a small chair and begins to feed the baby. Seeing the phone Maria remembers about the number Georg instructed her to call. She reaches in her pocket and finds the number. She watches as the guard lights up a cigarette. She stops feeding the baby and places him on the couch. Thankful that he is content at least for the moment she silently goes to the phone and dials the number. As she waits for someone to answer she watches to se if the guard is coming. Finally someone answers. They ask her how long ago Georg left and what direction they went. After telling them all she could the phone went dead. As she was about to call again she saw the guard coming. 

She quickly picks up the baby and sits in the chair. The guard looks at her and she looks away. Hopefully Georgs plan works and he comes home safely. The time goes by slowly as the guard waits for the phone call telling him to let her go. Maria paces nervously as she finds the wait painfully long. She jumps as the phone rings. The guard answers it and after a few minutes he hangs up.

The guard walks over to her and says" You are free to go." Maria immediately walks to the door and walks quickly to the car. Once inside she places Johannes next to her. She starts the car and starts driving. She follows the directions Georg left for her. She looks in the rear view mirror afraid that someone may be following her. As she gets closer to the house her nerves start to calm. As she pulls into the driveway she sees two cars. She pulls to the front door and stops the car. As she is getting out the front door opens and two men step out. They walk to her and stay with her until she and the baby are safely inside.

Once inside Maria turns to the men and asks who they are. They explain they are the Swiss police and that Georg had arranged for them to come to the house to make sure Zeller and his men did not come back. As Maria is talking to them and explaining what has happened so far Liesl comes down the stairs. She sees Maria and runs to her. ' Mother, we are so scared. Is Johannes alright? What about father? What happened? As Maria was about to explain everything to Liesl one of the policeman receives a call on his radio. Maria tries to listen to the conversation but she finds it hard to understand as the policeman is talking in Swiss. She does however recognize Zellers name. 

The policeman finishes his call walks over to her." Baroness we have news about your husband ". 


	5. georgs return

Praying that Georg is safe Maria listens to the policeman.

"The car that your husband was in was overtaken just before it reached the border of Austria. Reports are that there was gunfire exchanged. We do not know if anyone was killed or injured. My men are on the way there to see about your husband. As soon as they call I will let you know" he says trying to reassure her.

The policeman suggests she try to relax but all she can do is pace up and down the living room. The children are sitting quietly on the couch. Maria notices them staring at her and she goes to them.

Liesl is the first to speak " mother why haven't we heard anything? 

Maria takes Liesls hand in hers " I don't know, but I know your father and I know how much he loves us. He wouldn't do anything foolish." 

Liesl nods her head in agreement. Maria looks at the other children. Not wanting them to sense the fear she is experiencing she suggests they try and eat. She motions for Liesl to take them to the kitchen. Once alone in the living room Maria looks up and silently begins to pray. As she finishes she hears a police siren. She runs to the door but before she can open it the police stop her. 

The door opens and two policemen enter the house. As Maria looks behind them her heart jumps. 

" Georg! she cries before running into his arms. She wraps her arms around him and notices that his right arm is in a sling. She tenderly puts her hand on the sling and says "Georg you've been hurt."

" It's only a scrape" he says as he takes his hand and brings it up to her cheek. Maria leans into his hand as he kisses her. 

As they part from their kiss the children come running from the kitchen " Father! they all yell as they run to him. Georg hugs them and reassures them he is fine. 

" What happened?" Maria asks as they walk toward the living room.

" I will explain everything after I talk to the police. They have a few questions for me" Georg says as he walks over to the police.

Maria and the children wait in the living room until Georg is done. Maria hears Georg thank the police. As Georg comes into the living room he smiles as he sees Maria and the children looking at him. 

He walks over and sits down by Maria. 

" I guess I will start at the point where I left with Zeller. We got into the car and headed towards the border. We were almost there when a car pulled from a side road and cut us off. I took this opportunity to try and escape. I opened the door and fell out I ran behind a tree and Zeller and his men started firing at the men in the other car. I got hurt when I ran to the car that cut us off. As Zeller tried to shoot at me one of the men shot him. The other two men with Zeller surrendered".

Maria interrupted him "If you never made it into Austria who made the phone call to the house saying that you were in Austria?

" After everything was over I told the men that rescued me about what Zeller had said. They forced Zellers driver to make that phone call"Georg says as he takes Marias hand.

" Who were the men that rescued you? Were they the ones I talked to when I called that number you gave me? Maria asks.

" Yes before we left the house I called and made arrangements for them to rescue me. I told them the address where we were going. They work with the underground. Max gave me the number before we left Austria in case I was ever in trouble. By the way Maria how did you manage to call the number when they wouldn't let you go? Georg asks her. Maria explains how she was able to call. 

Georg smiles and says " good thing our son has a large appetite". Maria and the children all laugh.

" Georg, what about Zeller." she says.

" He won't be bothering us any more. Just before the police left they told me Zeller was dead" Georg says as he pulls Maria close to him. Maria closes her eyes as Georg whispers I love you in her ear. She hugs him tighter and says the same. As they gaze into each others eyes the spell is broken as they both hear the baby.

Georg gets up as Mrs. Holbrook brings Johannes in . Georg takes his son and holds him close. The baby stops crying and looks at Georg. " Hello, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he says as tears form in his eyes. Maria goes to them. She looks at Georg and then the baby. . 

" He's fine Georg. We are safe and so are you and that is all that matters" she says as she wipes a tear from Georgs cheek. Georg walks to the couch and sits down surrounded by his children. Maria looks at her family then looks up and thanks God that they are all safe and that nothing can harm them again.


End file.
